Remake: The Dance
by DJ-girly83
Summary: Hey there! I read through the story and I decided to rewrite it! Well, Kagome invites her Warring States Era friends to a Dance. And they meet a little romance and adventure.
1. Prologue

The Dance!

Prologue

The dawn brought promise on Wednesday morning at the Higurashi Shrine, when all of a sudden, a cry pitched through the quite scene.

"MOM!"

"What is it Kagome?" asked Kagome's mother who was currently making breakfast.

"Where's my book bag? I'm going to be late for school!" Complained Kagome, who looked around her room, while knocking her lamp over, which hit her head.

"It's down here honey and why are you going to be late? It is only 7 am! School doesn't start for an hour." Asked Kagome's mother curiously.

The teenager holds her head while she replied. "I have to make up two tests in Bio and Geometry, and I want to get them down before hand so I don't have to wait for after school!"

"Kagome, you know that you will have more time AFTER school, if you get to school now you will only have an hour to do them! And I do want you to have good grades! What is SO important that you have to do them this morning?" Snapped Mrs. Higurashi.

"I have to go through the well and tell everyone that there is going to be a dance Saturday and I want them to come and I need to get ready for it also. 'Besides_, I will be able to see Inuyasha right after school! Also, I have a theory, after Shippo came over to this era I want to see if the others will be able to come over.'_

"Kagome Higurashi, I know I raised you better, you will do your tests AFTER school! And, if you don't get good marks on them, I will GROUND you from going back into the Warring States Era!" Kagome flinched at her mother's threat.

Then giving up Kagome sighed and yelled back. "Fine!"


	2. Invite

Chapter One

--In the Waring States Era the Next Day—

Inuyasha sat waiting for Kagome by the Bone Eater's Well, he looked annoyed.

'_If that girl doesn't get over here in five minutes I am going to drag her here!' _Twiched the hanyou, not knowing a little visitor is sneaking up behind him.

"INUYASHA!" Yelled a boy who was shorter than Inuyasha's knee.

Inuyasha jumped up in surprise, when he saw Shippo he growled and started to ignore him.

"Inuyasha isn't Kagome here yet! She said she had some surprise for us." Who was now in Inuyasha's face.

"If she was here you would have heard yelling!" Snapped the annoyed demon teen.

"Well, sorry Mr. Grumpy, its not my fault Kagome has better things to do than hang out with you." Shippo closed his eyes, and turned away. Which was a big mistake when Inuyasha hit him on top of his head, in a matter of seconds a swollen lump formed. "Why you…!"

Inuyasha started to pummel Shippo on the same spot on his head from the first hit. "Now what little man?" Inuyasha failed to see a blue light from the well, when it was too late.

"SIT!" Inuyasha's necklace started to glow a purple light and with a force he smacked into the ground.

Kagome climbed up the well with the help of veins. When she looked over the well, she was right when she heard yelling. "Inuyasha I told you to leave Shippo alone!" Kagome then sat on the lip of the well, but she almost fell back in the well when Shippo jumped at her and gave her a hug.

"Kagome, why where you so late?" Asked Shippo. Kagome was going too replied when Inuyasha recovered from his little "sit."

"Yeah, where were you wench?" Inuyasha asked

"I was at school for once, you know, seeing my friends, doing tests and homework, but THANK Kami it is the last day of school!" Yelled Kagome getting annoyed and ready to say the sit again.

"Keh, whatever, so what is it?" Asked Inuyasha.

"What?" Asked Kagome, while giving Shippo a sucker, who was happily licking it.

Inuyasha growled. "There was a question you wanted to ask about three day's ago! You said it was important!"

"Oh my God, I almost forgot, I will tell you when we get to the village." Kagome slapped her head when Inuyasha reminded her.

"Why?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because I need to ask Songo and Miroku the same thing, OK?" Getting annoyed again.

"Keh." The three started to walk towards the village where the others are. They soon started to see the rice fields which the villagers where currently working. When they entered the village, the women were taking care of their children and working on that night's dinner. The children ran around with sticks in their hands, having little "sword" fights.

Kagome's face brightens when she saw her best friend, a girl walked over with black hair in a low ponytail in a fashionable kimono, and with a green sash around her waist, and an overly large Boomerang against her back. She carried a cat with two tails, which mewed at the sight of Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango smiled at her friend, "You're finally back, we where wondering about you, you didn't come back yesterday."

"Sorry, I had to take two Tests, I was going to do them that morning but my mom made me take them after school, and they took longer than I thought." Inuyasha growled at the answer.

"I don't know why you should even go to school!" Grunted the hanyou.

"Inuyasha you know that Kagome needs her Educat…"

Songo is cut short when a man the same age as she came up and put his hand on her butt. One of Sango's veins started to pop out, while she was shaking her hand, she then grabbed her weapon and made the point of the weapon to his head.

"Miroku! You pervert keep your hands OFF! Or I will break them!" Flames burned through her eyes at the monk before her.

"Now Sango, you know that my hand has a mind of its own, when there are beautiful women around." Miroku rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Miroku, behave yourself!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Alright Kagome, their here, now what do you want to ask us?" Asked the impatient hanyou.

"Well, if you be quite I well tell you!" Snapped Kagome. She sighed. "In my time there is going to be a dance this Saturday and I want to guys to come." Kagome was a little nervous, because she knew what they were going to ask.

"But Kagome, you know WE can't pass through, that time with Shippo was properly a fluke." Said Miroku.

"I know, but, I have a theory!" Kagome Ignored Inuyasha when he rolled his eyes. "Well, Shippo had a shard of the jewel, when he came over, well, sense Miroku has three shards in his arm and I think he will be able to pass threw and if you wearing something of mine Sango, maybe you two will be able to pass through."

"OK, let's try it." Coming from Songo. "I want to have some fun and you also told us about this dance thing and it sound fun besides killing demons."

"Yeah let's do it, because where ever Songo goes I go." Miroku said smiling sweetly, ready trying to resist touching Sango.

"How about you Inuyasha? Do you want to come?" Asked Kagome _"Please say yes!"_

"Whatever." Kagome had a smile across her face when he answered.

"What about me!" Asked Shippo.

"Sorry Shippo, I forgot only teenagers can come and you are only eight."

"But I want to come! And besides I am over fifty years old." Shippo whined.

"Oh, I know Shippo you can come to my time and play with Sota how is that?"

Shippo started to think it over, then he nodded with a smile on his face, it will be fun to see Sota again

"_I knew that will get Shippo happy again."_

"I am glad you guys can come." Kagome jumped up and down happily, but then stopped when she remembered something. "OH yeah, um… guys I have to tell you something, I am going to…" Kagome stopped when she sensed shards, while the wind picked up, Inuyasha growled and brought out his sword, which grew into the deadly fang.

"Kouga."

"Kagome!" A man about the same age as Inuyasha stopped in front of the group five feet away, he had smile on his face when he saw Kagome, but when he saw Inuyasha he growled.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Yelled both men.

Kagome sighed at the two eight year olds that where trapped in a man's body! _"Those two can be…GAH!" _Kagome thought while she broke up the fight and talked to Inuyasha.

"I am going to ask him to the dance too, he needs to get away from this place for a night." Kagome was getting annoyed again and ready to say, "sit." But she knew that if she said it TOO much Inuyasha might not come.

Kouga ran past Inuyasha, was by Kagome in seconds, and took her hands in his. This made Inuyasha MAD to the bone.

"I will LOVE to go to this dance thing with you Kagome and I will be taking you and not mutt here." Kouga said to Kagome, this made Inuyasha REALLY pissed off, and he could not take it any more.

"Wolf! What did I tell you, Don't. Touch. HER!" It drove him angry to see Kouga speak to Kagome. It made him furious to see Kouga hold Kagome's hands in his and talk to her sweetly, as if they were lovers for years!

"She is MY woman; I can touch her if I want TO!" Growled Kouga getting into Inuyasha's face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, THE TWO OF YOU STOP NOW!" Kagome had enough of this. "If you keep acting like this you two won't COME! And I will ask Hojo to the dance!"

Inuyasha's eyes slit, he met this Hobo, and he was too nice to Kagome, just a little. Kouga look confused, he was about to ask her who this Hoho, person is, but Kagome put a hand up to his face to not talk. She turned to the others who were sitting on the ground, like this was something done all the time… even it HAS been a lot of times. "Ok. Guys, we better go to my time."

"Why Kagome? I thought you said the dance is until…this "Saturday night?" asked Sango

"Well yes, but we need to get you four some of my time's clothes and we better get going before the mall closes. OK?" Everyone gave Kagome a look.

"What?" Kagome looked at them. She started to walk towards the well. "Well, I guess you guys don't want to come. Fine… you guys can stay." Kagome turned around, she held up her hand so only she can see it. And thought in her head. "3, 2…" She rolled her eyes and smirked when Sango's voice rang in her ears.

"No, Kagome, I will come." Said Sango in panic voice, she had Shippo in her arms, and it looked like she was running for dear life. "I don't want to stay with those three, I don't' want to die young!" Both girls laughed, soon the boys where behind them as they made their way to the well. In a matter of seconds, they got to the Bone Eater's Well

"OK. If any of you boys want to come you can, but you have to wear my time's clothes."

And after that statement Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were about to though the well when the three boys were running towards them.

"Wait for us!" All three said at the same time

"Guess we will meet you guys on the other side." And after that statement Kagome, Shippo, and Songo jumped in, and behind Sango was Kagome's back pack.

"Wait for me Kagome." Kouga jumped in then Inuyasha with his killer face and then Miroku, who sighed. "This is going to be a LONG weekend."


	3. The First Song

Chapter 3

-- The Present Time --

"Everyone, out of the well!" Kagome yelled. Everyone had entered the Bone-Eater's Well at the same time; Kouga dropped in beside the girl, blushing madly. _"At least this all worked out!" _ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was the first to get out, then Miroku with a red mark on his face, then Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder, then Sango, and Kouga just jumped up and landed softly on the ground.

"OK, let's get going to the mall. I'll ask my mom to give you guys extra clothes before we go, so people won't look at you guys with scared expressions." Kagome went up the stairs, stopped, and looked out side to see if anyone was there. After the lookout, Kagome led her friends to her house and once there, Souta was there to greet him, soon after him, Mrs. Higurashi, and Grandpa came out, Grandpa looked like he was looking something in his temple Kimono. Since Souta only got to see Shippo and Inuyasha, he had no idea who the people with his sister were.

"Hey, Kagome, who are these other people with you?" Asked Souta, a nervous expression spread on his face.

"Well this is Miroku, he is a monk; Sango, she is a demon exterminator; and this is Kouga, he is a wolf demon. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga meet my little brother Souta, my mom, and grandpa," said Kagome with a bright smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you three," said Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm glad Kagome has nice friends with her."

"Nice to meet you too," replied Sango, nodding her head.

"Like wise," Miroku agreed, looking over Kagome's mother with the most innocent of expressions.

"Same," grunted Kouga, seeing where 'his' woman got her looks.

Grandpa finally found what he was looking for, soon he had sutra's out and was ready to put them on Kouga's head, to "kill" him, "Demon, I will send you to the other world!" When the piece of paper landed on Kouga's forehead, he just plucked it off and ripped it in half. Grandpa had tears. Kagome slapped her head, when the guys, but Kouga, were laughing. She turned to her mother with red cheeks.

"Mom, could you lend these three some modern garb?" Kagome asked, finished with the introductions and embarrassment. "We kind of need to go shopping for clothes and I was hoping that you could take us to the mall."

"I'd love to. I have to go there anyway to pick up some things," her mother murmured, happy to help with her daughter and her feudal friends.

"Thank you, Mom."

-- Few Minutes Later --

Everyone had t-shirts and pants on; Inuyasha had a red and black cap to cover his doggy ears. And Kouga's tail was hiding in his pants, who was currently trying to get comfortable.

"OK, Mom, we're ready to go!" Kagome yelled.

"Alright!" Her mother called in return.

-- 20 Minutes later --

"Welcome guys to the MALL!"

Kagome and the gang just walked in the mall.

"WOW!" Said all four at the same time in awe of the huge shopping center.

"Ugh, there are so many smells," whined Inuyasha, a hand clutching over his sensitive dog nose.

"Then go to our time then Inuyasha!" Said Kouga with a wide smile. "I'll be glad to watch over Kagome.

"Ah, no, I think I can handle it," replied Inuyasha with a growl, quickly taking his hand from his nose.

"Guys, please behave, OK?" Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome!" Called a new voice, Kouga perked his head up and looked towards the direction of voice and his breath was caught.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around and saw a girl, she had blond hair and it seemed to be in a high ponytail, she had very beautiful deep blue eyes, she was sitting at a table drinking a soda, when she got up, she threw her empty drink to the waste basket, and walked over. To Kouga, she had a perfect body, she was not skinny and not pudgy, and she was fine, nice tone legs. Muscular arms, strong chin, and tan skin.

"Kagome, who is that?" Asked Sango curiously, who took Kouga's words right out of his mouth.

"That's Danya; she just moved here with her aunt a few weeks ago, but she said she was home school, until she was fifteen when she practically begged her aunt to let her go to a high school," The girl replied to her feudal friend. "And I asked her if she can help us find you guys some clothes to wear. I called her while the rest of you were changing; she has a good eye in clothes."

Danya ran over to Kagome and her friends. "So who are your friends Kagome?" Asked the new arrival, grinning.

"Oh, this is Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku; and guys, this is Danya."

Miroku took this chance and took Danya's hands, which she got an extremely annoyed look over her face. "Excuse me, Lady Danya, could you do the honors of having my child?" The perverted monk asked, his eyes begging.

"Ah, what is the answer that I am thinking of…?" Danya's eyebrow shot up as she feigned thought. "Oh, yeah, NO!" After that, the girl grasped Miroku's hands and threw him on the ground.

The group stood there, sweat drops and, to say at least, shocked expressions.

"She's good," Sango murmured, looking quite impressed.

"You guys ready?" Danya inquired, not seeming at all phased. Danya turned and "accidentally" stepped on Miroku's stomach.

"Yep," was the collective reply. Kagome, Sango, and Danya were in the lead with the three boys in tow, Miroku was holding his hurting stomach, but he looked like he enjoyed the pain. Kagome and Danya led them to a store called Debs.

"I guess we will start here, is that alright Danya?" The time traveling girl turned to her friend, tilting her head in question.

"Why are you asking me for? You pick it. I am just here to help your friends find clothes for the dance. OH, fine, we will go here, ok, this is what we will do: I will take Miroku and Sango, and you take Inuyasha and Kouga. Since this is a big store, we will have to split up. And no arguments!" Danya finished, with an expression ready to kill with the right provocation.

"That's fine with me," the wolf demon agreed, his grin spreading wider.

"OKKKK…" was all she said in reply, feeling a little jealous. "Let us get to work. You three go that way, and we will go this way. See you three in two hours." She held up her index and middle fingers for emphasis before her, along with Sango and Miroku took off to the right, leaving Kagome and her entourage to the left.

-- One Hour Later --

Kagome was looking through assorted clothes while Inuyasha looked at jeans and Kouga was left to check out T-shirts.

"Boys, I'm going to try these clothes on. I'll be right back." Kagome began walking to an employee where the dressing room were.

"Kagome, can I come?" Asked Kouga.

"No, I will be changing so you can't come," was her angry reply before slamming the door of the nearby stall of the, apparently, not so far off dressing room.

-- Two Minutes Later --

Kagome came out with a tank top with a number 55 on it and shorts on; she looked good. "What do you think?" She asked, a blush creeping over her face.

The boys were too stunned at first to make intelligent replies. Stuff like that happens when a person's mouth is hanging down to the ground.

"_WOW, this must me a dream that I never want to wake up…." _ Kouga thought. "You look great!"

"Yeah, it's ok," Inuyasha, replied, looking elsewhere, a flush touching his cheeks.

"Thanks. Did you find anything else?"

"Yeah I found something," the hanyou said.

Kouga nodded. "Me too."

"Well, go in a dressing room and change…and don't rip it, please." She gestured with her hands to emphasize her plea, hoping that she wouldn't be out a few more dollars due to damaged goods.

-- Few Minutes Later --

Inuyasha and Kouga came out of the dressing room, rather embarrassed. Kagome gasped, stifling a giggle as she helped the pair to change their shirts on the proper way. "You two, take off the shirts," said Kagome with a demanding voice. Doing as they were told, both Kouga and Inuyasha took off their shirts; their abs and everything visible to the world. "OK, now give them to me." Both men gave the girl the shirts and she adjusted their clothing the right way. "There. Is that better now?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah…" mumbled the pair, faces a deep red. Both Inuyasha and Kouga had great shirts on, Inuyasha got a shirt that said, "If you want to taste the ground then come and get me." Kouga got a shirt that said, "I see you I just chose not to talk to you." They paid everything and left the store. Without much else to do, they roamed.

-- Two Hours Later, One-Hour Left Before Mall Closes --

Miroku and Sango came back with the girl clutching onto the monk's ear like a child that did a naughty thing.

"Hey guys…uh?" Kagome glanced around. "Where's Danya?" Suddenly, she heard a very familiar song. It was Pon De Replay!

"She's over there." Sango pointed to the music store.

There was Danya and couple of her friends, just dancing a bit. Noticing Kagome, Danya grabbed her by the wrist and lead her to the music store. Getting the picture, the girl began dancing a bit also. People filed by, watching the group of girls with mild interest. A ring of people began to form; the feudal company amongst them. Danya snatched Sango in the same way she had with Kagome and pulled her in. Kagome began showing the demon huntress the modern moves. Regaining her senses after a few minutes, to the boys' dismay, Kagome tapped Danya's shoulder, quietly murmuring that she and her friends had to go. Danya nodded and all five left the mall.

A\N: I told you I changed a few things, and the song! Lol.


	4. Superstar!

-- Back At The Higurashi Shrine --

"So you guys ready for Saturday?" Asked Kagome.

"I am ready." Said an excited monk. "After seeing what kind of dancing you girls do I think I will…?" Miroku gets cut short from Sango's fist on his head.

"Do you ever talk about something else than girls and what they do?" Asked Sango with a vein popping out of her fist.

"So Kagome." Said Kouga looking at Kagome. "What did you get at the mael?"

"It's called the MALL. I guess you will have to wait, won't you?" After that Kagome walked to the door and unlocked it. "HELLO? Mom are you home." Silence. "Guess not, OK guys come on." Kagome walked into the house and was followed by her friends.

"Now what Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"Well I am going up stairs to get my pj's on. And I will bring something for you four to sleep in." Said Kagome and after that she headed up the stairs.

-- Few Minutes Later --

Kagome came back down with her pajamas on and brought her old ones with white roses for Sango, and for the boys she brought down three jogging pants, and three beaters. They all took turns to change the last one was Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome?" Yelled Inuyasha.

"WHAT?" Yelled back Kagome.

"Can I take off this hat thing?" Asked Inuyasha.

"YEAH, but you will have to wear it at the dance tomorrow though, because of your ears." Said Kagome

"Keh."

Once Inuyasha came down Kagome asked if they wanted to watch a movie and they agreed but before they watched it Kagome had to tell them what it was and how it works.

Kagome picked a movie about an all schoolgirl named Mary Gallagher who wants in life is a kiss. Not just any kiss, mind you – BIG TIMR, hold- your- breath- till- you're- gonna- faint, Hollywood- style kiss. But no matter how hard she tries, no one will kiss her. Mary Katherine decides that the only way she's ever going to get what she wants is to become a just like the people she sees getting those kisses in the movies, And when _Catholic Teen Magazine _sponsors a talent contest at her school, Mary Katherine just might make her dreams come true… and become a S**_uperstar_**!

"This movie is quite funny you guys, you will love it." Said Kagome.

"Well I will like any thing what Kagome likes." Said Kouga sitting on a chair close to Kagome, but Danya's face entered his mind, her smile made a shiver run down his spine, but he shook it off and looked back at Kagome.

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground with is back to the sofa were Kagome was. _"Man why did Kouga have to come, he will just fucking mess up everything." _Inuyasha turned towards the TV when the girl with the glasses explains why she puts her hands underneath her armpit. Inuyasha looked grossed out, but Kagome was laughing and had tears running down.

-- After an Hour and Twenty-Two minutes --

"Well you guys Sango and I are going to bed you three stay down here, ALL OF YOU." Kagome had to rise her voice because both Inuyasha and Kouga were about to ask if they can come.

"Night boys." Said Kagome. She then grabbed Sango by the wrist and pulled her up stairs to head up to Kagome's room to sleep.

----

"Inuyasha why don't you stay down here and I will check on Kagome and that other chick." Said Kouga ready to go up but Inuyasha grabbed his arm and threw him to the sofa.

"No, you bastard if you go up there then Kagome will take us back and we won't go to the dance thing and she will be upset, so you stay down here got it! And plus she spent over 100 bucks on us so don't messed it up for her." Said Inuyasha while a growl went past his lips.

"I guess your right mutt, besides I don't want to miss a chance to dance with her." Said Kouga with a wide smirk.

Inuyasha growled again.

"If you two don't calm down then you won't go at all." Came a very tired voice from the stairs.

"Kagome!" Said both Inuyasha and Kouga.

"I am sorry Kagome." Said Kouga who ran to her and held her hands.

"Wolf don't touch her!" Inuyasha was ready to attack Kouga when Inuyasha and Kouga both received bumps on there heads.

"Guys yawn just go to bed, its one in the morning!" Snapped Kagome

Kagome went back up stairs not before tripping over the first step, Inuyasha made a move to help her up, but she got back up and started to climb. Inuyasha looked to his right and saw a pillow, he picked it up and spun around and threw it at Kouga, who was hit in the face, Kouga growled and got the same one and threw it back, but when he threw it, he picked up another one and attacked the mutt with it. Then Inuyasha grabbed a different pillow and both Inuyasha and Kouga had a pillow and started a pillow fight and then a pillow hit Miroku in the face and he joined in. Both Inuyasha and Miroku ganged up on Kouga then it was Kouga and Miroku and it was all men for themselves. After two whole hours of a pillow fight and a yelling for Kagome, the boys FINALLY went to bed.

-- Inuyasha's Dream --

Inuyasha was running in a dark abbess but he doesn't know who or what he is chasing. After a few feet of running Inuyasha saw a simmer of green and white clothes, Inuyasha stopped and walked up to see who it was. The person turned around and smiled at him. "Kagome!" It was Kagome Inuyasha was chasing Kagome.

"Come on Inuyasha let's go, let's hurry up and find more shards before I go home!" Then she turned around and ran out of view. Inuyasha started running but didn't get any where he tried to call out but he can't say anything, he hold his hand in front of his mouth, he tried to scream, yell. Anything!

"Do you think Kagome will really love you mutt!" Said a familiar voice. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kouga in front of him with Kagome hanging on to him and smiling at him.

"Ka..." But Inuyasha couldn't say anything. "Ka…" he tried again. _"Why can't I say anything?" _ Inuyasha has his fist clenched. Then he screamed out "KAGOME!" Suddenly Kouga started to disappeared, Inuyasha ran to Kagome and hugged her, "Kagome, I don't want you out of my sight, please don't ever leave me." And after that Inuyasha lowered his head and brushed his lips against Kagome's lips and Kagome deepen the kiss.

-- Kagome's Dream --

Kagome is standing around looking around to find someone. As she turned around, saw Inuyasha, she smiled, and spoke without stopping herself, "Come on Inuyasha let's hurry up and find more shards before I go home!" Soon she turned around and started running then ran into Kouga "Hi Kouga." Suddenly Kouga put his arms around Kagome and whispered something that Kagome didn't understand then she felt her arms wrapped around Kouga _"what is going on, I can't move!"_ Then Kouga looked up.

"Do you think Kagome really loves you mutt!" Said Kouga to Inuyasha and she looked at him and he had a shocked face.

"_NO! Inuyasha it is not what you think," _She tried to say something but the only thing that came from her mouth was a smile, _"NO, don't smile why I can't say anything."_ Then she heard a her name.

"KAGOME!" Screamed Inuyasha.

Then she felt Kouga's grip on her disappear on her shoulder, then she felt someone hugging her. She looked up and saw that it was Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I don't want you out of my sight, Kagome please don't leave." Tears were starting in her eyes then she felt warm touching her lips. _"INUYASHA IS KISSING ME! But it feels so warm." _Thenshe deepens the kiss.

Then both Inuyasha and Kagome woke up with shocking expressions.

"What the hell!" Said both in low whispers.

Inuyasha didn't get back to sleep. However, Kagome did. Inuyasha looked around and saw the other guys fast asleep, Kouga was curled in a ball, Miroku's upper body was hanging off the couch, his tongue out of his mouth, Inuyasha turned around and started to the stairs, being quite as possible not to wake up the wolf, and the monk, he went up stairs quietly to see Kagome. He turned a right and started down the hallway, he was two doors down, when he saw Souta out of his bed and went to the bathroom, the light went on, and Inuyasha heard a sight of relief, then Souta came out, and then shut his door. Inuyasha let out a big breath of air that was caught in his throat; he then proceeded to Kagome's room.

He turned her doorknob and entered her room, Kagome's scent was all over the room, and he loved the smell of her. And there was a tint of Sango to, but not as strong as Kagome's, Inuyasha saw her sleeping in her bed while Sango was sleeping on the floor next to the desk, and Inuyasha walked slowly to Kagome and looked down.

'God she beautiful.' Inuyasha lowered his head and brushed his lips to Kagome's lips.

'She is warm, compared to Kikyo, Kagome is a volcano.' Thought Inuyasha, he left the room and went back down stairs to sleep.

Sango opened her other eye and smiled before she went back to sleep.


End file.
